Acoustic Pantomime
by phoenixodair
Summary: Side story dari "The Memories of You", kumpulan drabbles atau mungkin one-shots. Seindah alunan akustik tetapi diam bagai pantomim MattXOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Companion to "Red Eyes Black Dragon", kumpulan drabbles atau mungkin one-shots, "I won't believe that loving you is just a waste of time", Matt x OC, AU.

Ah~ drabble…yakin bisa buat yang bener gak ya =.="

Disclaimer: Death Note ama lagu-lagu OP dan ED punya orang lain~

1

1

1

Opening Song: L'Arc~En~Ciel – Hitomi No Juunin

1

1

1

NOTE 1: Mail

1

1

1

1

1

Kaylin's POV

Sudah tiga minggu aku pindah ke kampung halaman ibuku, tapi tetap saja aku belum mendapat teman, bahkan di sekolah baru, hari ini aku bertekad untuk mendapat teman di sekolah tapi hasilnya nihil. Apa aku memang sepayah ini ya? Aku pulang sekolah sendirian, melewati taman, dan anak yang ada dikelasku, duduk disana seperti biasa. Sepertinya memang tiap hari dia ada di sana.

'Ayo ini kesempatan terakhirmu hari ini untuk mendapat teman!' kataku dalam hati. Aku pelan-pelan mendekati anak itu yang sedang asyik bermain game.

"Em…hai" aku menyapanya.

Anak itu melihat ke arahku dengan mata hijau yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat, rambutnya coklat kemerahan, dan dia sangat…imut? ^^

"…hai"

"Ah…kamu anak yang ada di kelas yang sama denganku kan, kelas 5-A?"

Anak itu diam sejenak.

"Ya…"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dia menatap tanganku, dengan ragu menjabatkan tangan.

"Kaylin, Kaylin Rutherford"

"Mail…Jeevas"

Mail…nama teman pertamaku hari ini.

1

1

1

Ending Song: Colbie Caillat – The Little Thing

1

1

1

1

1

Review yoa~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Dua sekaligus~

Disclaimer: Sama kayak NOTE 1

2

2

2

Opening Song: Rythem - Harmonia

2

2

2

NOTE 2: Waiting

2

2

2

2

Menunggu…

Siapa yang suka menunggu? Begitu juga Kaylin. Sudah dari tadi dia menunggu di kamarnya sambil memegang pensil dan sebuah buku di hadapannya…Matematika. Kaylin sudah cukup sabar kali ini, raut mukanya murung. Bayangkan saja menunggu di kamarnya dengan ditemani soal Matematika yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia kerjakan.

Dia memainkan pensilnya, menggambar, menulis semua yang ada dipikirannya, secarik kertas yang tadinya untuk mengerjakan soal Matematika itu penuh. Kaylin menghela nafas, mengambil kertas yang baru. Dia melihat ke arah jendela, hujan. Kaylin hampir saja menyerah, lalu terdengarlah nada yang familiar. Ini dia… Senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"…halo?"

"Halo Mail"

2

2

2

Ending Song: Secondhand Serenade – Your Call

2

2

2

2

2

Fufufufu –ketawa gaje-

Ini terinspirasi sama lagu Secondhand Serenade – Your Call yang ku jadiin ending song…

Review~

Dua-duanya yah…


	3. Chapter 3

Yahooooo~

3

3

3

NOTE 3: Why Mail?

3

3

3

3

Opening: Yui – Life

3

3

3

3

"Mail?"

"Huh?"

Matt mem-pause gamenya.

"Siapa itu Matt?" Tanya Kaylin saat mendengar Mello memanggil 'Mail' dengan sebutan 'Matt'

"…nama panggilanku"

Kaylin terlihat sedang berfikir sejenak.

"…seperti nama boneka monyetku…"

"…"

Matt menatap Kaylin dengan tatapan 'kau tidak serius kan?'

Tapi sepertinya Kaylin serius…Kaylin tersenyum lebar.

"Untung aku hanya tau kau sebagai Mail"

"…hm"

Kadang-kadang Kaylin memang bisa menjadi sangat aneh, Matt kembali memainkan gamenya.

'Dan aku senang jadi orang spesial—walau hanya sekedar, satu-satunya orang yang memanggilmu Mail…'

3

3

3

Ending Song: Sarah Barellies - Love Song

3

3

3

3

Aneh…

Tapi tetep rivyu ya kawan-kawan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yo!

Susah juga nulis Mello, bingung =_="

Mello agak OOC

Apa OOC banget ya?

4

4

4

4

NOTE 4: Birthday?

4

4

4

Opening Song: Breaking Benjamin - Rain

4

4

4

4

4

Hari ini Kaylin pulang sekolah sendirian, Matt tidak masuk sekolah.

"Eh? Hujan?"

Hujan sangat lebat, dan **beruntungnya** lagi jaketnya tertinggal di kelas, Kaylin basah kuyup…dia memutuskan untuk berteduh. Saat mencari tempat berteduh, kebetulan dia melihat Mello sedang berteduh di depan sebuah toko.

"Hey…Mihael"

Mello hanya melihat ke arah Kaylin tanpa bilang apa-apa, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, Kaylin hanya menghela nafas.

"Matt sakit" kata Mello tanpa diminta

"Hee??" Kaylin menatap Mello tidak percaya—karena sikap Mello yang aneh…

"Ya…dan kemarin ulang tahunnya"

"…_what?_"

"…kemarin ulang tahun, bodoh"

Kaylin tiba-tiba berlari menerjang hujan, sedikit mengejutkan Mello.

"orang yang benar-benar bodoh…"

Kaylin tiba didepan pintu kamar Matt lalu mengetuknya dengan kencang.

"Mail!"

Pintu terbuka…

"Ada ap—

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau ulang tahun kemarin?"

"A-aku—

Matt melihat Kaylin yang basah kuyup lalu mukannya agak memerah

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu kado"

"t..tidak apa-apa, err…ngomong-ngomong, em bukannya aku bagaimana tapi, aku harus mengingatkanmu…" Matt berkata dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya, muka memerah dan agak gugup

"…kau memakai baju putih dan…"

Kaylin melihat ke seragam tipisnya….

"JEEVAS!!!" Kaylin berteriak dengan muka yang merah.

"…a-aku tidak lihat apa-apa!"

4

4

4

4

Ending Song: The Click Five – Happy Birthday

4

4

4

4

Rivyu~

.kenapa ini pendek?

karena ini drabble~

.kenapa aku pake angka buat bates ini?

tadinya gara-gara ga tau =.="

tapi lucuan gini ah~

ga mengganggu kan?

.Ada yang mau jadi guru bahasa Indonesia buat aku ga???

wkwkwkwkwk

.udah ah jadi ga jelas gini


	5. Chapter 5

5

5

NOTE 5: Homework

5

5

5

Opening Song: UVERworld - Harujion

5

5

5

"...sudah selesai"  
"Hah?! Su-sudah"  
"Ya, memangnya kau belum"  
Kaylin menggeleng "Ini..." Matt menyodorkan PR yang sudah ia kerjakan. Kaylin hanya menatapnya.  
"Aku mau mengerjakannya sendiri"  
"Baiklah"  
Matt bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju ke benda kesayangannya, PS. Kaylin melihat ke arah Matt lalu menghela nafas.

'Kenapa kau tidak membantuku mengerjakan ini? Memang ternyata game lebih berharga bagimu'  
Tiba-tiba Matt menoleh. Kaylin memandang Matt dengan heran.  
"...mau main?"  
Kaylin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Matt.

5

5

5

Ending Song: Show Luo - Ai Zhuan Jiao

5

5

5

Rivyu yap~


	6. Chapter 6

6

6

NOTE 6: You

6

6

6

Opening Song: The Academy Is..- About a Girl

6

6

6

"...belum..bu." kata Kaylin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Guru 'favorit' Kaylin, guru Matematika itu menghela nafas.  
"...keluar"  
Kaylin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menuju pintu dengan iringan tawa kecil dari sebagian murid melihat kearah Matt yang tertidur.  
'Dasar, ini gara-gara kau Mail.'  
Kaylin duduk bersandar di tembok kelasnya. 'Gara-gara kemarin malam Mail mengajakku bermain game, aku sampai lupa mengerjakan PR...' Setelah beberapa menit, pintu kelas terbuka dan Matt berjalan keluar, Kaylin menatapnya heran. Matt berdiri bersandar disebelah Kaylin.  
"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kaylin.  
"...aku mau menemanimu," Kata Matt sambil mengeluarkan PSP-nya

"Bilang saja kau mau main game."

"...itu juga benar."

Kaylin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

6

6

6

Ending Song: Taylor Swift - Love Story

6

6

6

Ah...gaje banget -_-

Hayooo Rivyu


	7. Chapter 7

Hiyaaa T.T

PC ku rusaaaaaaaaak

7

7

7

NOTE 7: Math

7

7

7

Opening: Flow - Go!!!

7

7

7

Math -- pelajaran yang sebenarnya tidak selalu dibenci oleh Kaylin, tapi tetap saja dia selalu mendapat nilai yang jelek, selalu dihukum oleh guru mata pelajaran itu. Beda dengan Matt yang dengan mudahnya menjadi murid kesayangan semua guru karena kepintaran atau lebih tepatnya kejeniusannya.

'Math' dan 'Matt' adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Tapi dengan 'Math', Kaylin bisa punya alasan untuk menyeret 'Matt' agar mengajarkan 'Math' padanya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"...apa?" Kaylin hanya menatap buku Matematikanya.

"Aku harus berbuat apalagi agar kau mengerti?"

"Ajari aku sekali lagi~"

"..."

7

7

7

Ending Song: L'arc~En~Ciel - My Heart Draws a Dream

7

7

7


	8. Chapter 8

8

8

8

NOTE 8 : Dream

8

8

8

Opening Song: We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet

8

8

8

"Semalam aku bermimpi, aneh dan agak seram."

"Mimpi...aneh dan menyeramkan?" kata Matt sambil menoleh ke arah Kaylin yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Karena ada Mihael-nya"

"..."

"Aku dan Mihael ada disebuah lorong yang agak gelap, lalu dua orang yang seperti mafia menodongkan pistolnya ke aku dan Mihael, lalu 'BAM!'"

"...dan?"

"Aku terbangun, aku rasa aku dan Mihael mati."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Matt sambil menyalakan PSP-nya

"...eh?"

"Karena aku akan datang menyelamatkan kalian."

8

8

8

Ending Song: Tomosaka Rie - Futari

8

8

8


	9. Chapter 9

Ini nge-angst O_O, disini Matt dan Kaylin masih sekitaran SD lah.

9

9

9

NOTE 9 : Mother

9

9

9

Opening Song: Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most

9

9

9

**Matt's POV**

Hari ini aku pergi kerumah Kaylin, karena aku ingin tau kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah. Sebelum aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya aku terkejut, karena pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Eh..Mail? Bisakah kau jaga ibuku?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau membeli obat, ibu tidak bilang kalau obat itu sudah habis dari seminggu yang lalu."

"...baiklah, dia di kamar yang dekat kamar mandi itu kan?"

"Ya, tolong ya!"

Tanpa mendengar jawabanku dia berlari. Aku menuju kamar dimana Ibu Kaylin tergolek lemah disana.

"Loh, ada tamu?" kata Ibu Kaylin tersenyum sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Mail ya?"

"Ah...iya."

"Kemarilah..."

Aku hanya menurut dan berdiri disampingnya yang sedang duduk. Aku kaget, Ibu Kaylin tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Kau imut sekali," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Aneh. Aku sudah merindukan pelukan itu, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumya, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambutku dan terbatuk-batuk, mukanya semakin pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku

"...ya, apa Kaylin pergi membeli obat?" katanya sambil memegang dadanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya, aku cepat atau lambat akan--

Dia terbatuk lagi.

"Mail."

"...huh?"

"Tolong jaga Kaylin, untukku."

Aku hanya menatapnya, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Berjanjilah."

"...ya aku akan menjaganya"

Lalu aku melihat dia perlahan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Aku agak khawatir saat dia tak juga membuka mata. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh rapuhnya dengan pelan namun dia tetap tidak membuka matanya.

9

9

9

Ending Song: Mandy Moore - Only Hope

9

9

9

Rivyu~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Death Note bukan punya saya, lagunya juga bukan. Jah pendek -jedotin pala ketembok-

.

.

NOTE 10: White Lie

.

.

.

Opening Song: Saosin - Seven Years (Acoustic)

.

.

.

Mata Kaylin terbelalak, obat digenggamannya jatuh.

"I...Ibu?"

Kaylin jatuh terduduk, lalu tangannya yang gemetar meraih tangan Ibunya. Dingin. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Kaylin menempelkan telapak tangan itu dipipi kanannya.

"Ibu...buka matamu, hapus air mataku, tolong..." katanya sambil tersenyum sedih, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mecoba menghapus air matanya. Dia melihat disebelah kirinya, Matt duduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rupanya Kaylin terlalu sedih sampai melupakan Matt ada disini.

"Terima kasih" kata Kaylin dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Ibumu bilang...dia mencintaimu, teruslah hidup untuknya"

Kaylin menunduk.

"Ya...sekali lagi terima kasih Matt"

Kaylin melanjutkan tangisnya yang tertunda, dengan Matt yang ada disampingnya.

'Maafkan aku...aku berbohong, tapi aku berjanji. Aku pasti akan menjagamu'

.

.

.

Ending Song: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel

.

.

.

Review, please?


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

NOTE 11: With You

.

.

.

Opening Song: Chris Brown - With You

.

.

.

**Kaylin's POV**

Disaat bersama Mail, aku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Walaupun dia hanya bermain game disampingku. Walaupun dia hanya mempedulikan gamenya. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya dia melakukannya atau ini cuma perasaanku?

Aku sesekali melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Memang dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari PSP itu. Sisi egoisku ingin sekali merebut PSP itu lalu membuangnya, sehingga dia lebih memperhatikanku, lebih banyak berbicara denganku. Tapi aku tidak lakukan itu. Asal dia ada disampingku itu sudah cukup. Juga pada saat benda itu ada dimulutnya. Rokok. Aku tidak alergi pada asapnya. Hanya aku khawatir dia akan mati muda(1). Aku ingin menyembunyikan semua rokok yang dia punya. Tapi kehadirannya walau bersama rokok, aku tidak akan menolaknya.

Tapi ada suatu waktu...

"MAIL!"

"Yeah?"

"Bisa pelan-pelan tidak?!"

"Ini sudah pelan..." kata Matt dengan tenangnya dan muka tanpa dosa.

"Mail, aku mau turun sekarang juga!!"

"..."

"Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Saat Mail mengendarai mobil...

Aku lebih baik jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Ending Song: Paramore - crushcrushcrush

.

.

.

Apa ini? = ='

-pingsan-

.

(1) bukan gara-gara rokok dia juga mati muda lol

Review?


End file.
